Ice and Fire : A Beautiful Chaos
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Mereka seperti dua medan magnet sejenis. Selalu menolak. Tak pernah akur... Tapi saat ini, makna tatapan yang mereka berikan satu sama lain terlihat salah. Jemari yang saling terikat juga salah. Dan tentunya, kedua bibir yang menempel itu jelas sangat salah, tunggu —Apa! AoKaga. [Insert Song lyrics terjmh : 'I Remember You', sung by YUI] a gift fic for Shizuka Sora


**Ice and Fire : A Beautiful Chaos**

* * *

_"Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo_  
_"Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shita nda_  
_"Hoomu kara umi ga mieru_  
_"Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru..."_

Ini sudah kali kesebelas klub basket Seirin mendengar Ace mereka, Kagami Taiga — yang kini telah menginjak kelas dua SMA,mendendangkan lagu mellow yang dipopulerkan Yui tersebut. Awalnya mereka pikir Kagami cuma sedang mood nyanyi. Tapi lama-lama, entah mungkin karena keseringan, atau karena ekspresi muka Kagami selalu berubah lebih jelek dari biasanya — itu kata kapten mereka, Hyuuga Junpei — bisa dibilang hampir seluruh anggota klub basket Seirin jadi ribut dan penasaran.

"Lagi patah hati kali." Celetuk Koganei di sela-sela pemanasan bersama anggota lainnya.

Aida berdecak, ia libas kepala Koganei dengan kipas kertas —yang entah dari mana datangnya — berukuran jumbo.

"Tekuk lututmu lebih dalam, Koganei-kun. Dan berhenti bicara tidak-tidak."

"Tapi pelatih," Sela Kawahara. Ia hapus keringat di pelipisnya dengan bibir kerah jersey, "apa tidak penasaran kenapa sikap Kagami jadi begitu?"

Untuk beberapa saat pelatih mereka terlihat tergoda untuk ikutan nimbrung. Ia gigit bibirnya sambil bergumam kurang jelas, "Nanti Kagami-kun bisa dengar..."

"Jangan khawatir, pelatih. Aku yakin Kagami-kun takkan dengar." Izuki meyakinkan. Ia masih melakukan peregangan tangan. Kemudian, untuk membuktikan ucapannya, ia tunjuk Kagami dan Kiyoshi yang tengah melakukan one-on-one di dekat ring dengan dagu. "Aku sendiri sih penasaran. Tak biasanya Kagami-kun seperti itu." Tambah Izuki.

Untuk sesaat, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi 'krsk krsk' kertas, sepatu yang berdecit karena bergesek dengan lantai Gym dan irama nafas terengah-engah.

"Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Izuki, masih belum menyerah, ia mengalihkan kepalanya ke anggota lain.

"_Homesick_, mungkin?" Tawar Furihata.

"Sudah kubilang... dia patah... hati." Kata Koganei di sela nafas pendek-pendek. Ia, Mitobe, Hyuuga dan Tsuchida sedang berlari dari sisi lapangan ke sisi lapangan lainnya secara berulang.

"Atau mungkin... ditinggal seseorang..." Ujar Aida ragu-ragu. Izuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kalau pelatih mereka sudah mau ikutan, itu sama saja dengan tanda lampu hijau untuk debat gosip.

"Makanya... itu namanya patah... hati." Koganei ngotot. Ngos-ngosan. Bibir kucingnya maju satu senti.

"Beda, _Aho_! Kalau diputusih sepihak itu patah hati, kalau ditinggal mati beda lagi istilahnya." Hyuuga, dalam _Clutch-Time mode_, menimpuk kepala Koganei ("Itai, Kapten!").

Kini giliran Furihata, Kawahara, Izuki dan Fukuda yang berlari. Sementara itu, yang lainnya tetap melanjutkan debat kecil mereka.

"Terus apa coba?" Koganei mulai sewot.

"Pasti salah makan!"  
" — nggak lucu, Izuki!"  
"Salah urat?"  
"Ngaco!"  
"Salah minum?"  
"Oh, ya ampun, Izuki! Tutup mulutmu!"

"Menurutku, kita coba tanya saja pada yang paling dekat dengan Kagami-kun." Aida menengahi. Ia menulis data-data kesehatan seluruh pemain berdasar apa yang dilihat dengan kemampuan uniknya. "Omong-omong dimana Kuroko-kun?"

"Kalau soal Kagami-kun," Mendadak Kuroko muncul di belakang Furihata, dengan kasual mengelap sebaris keringat di dahi dengan sweatband hitamnya. "tidak usah khawatir, pelatih. Kagami-kun hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

"Oh."

Tunggu sebentar...

"EEHHH—!?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, teriakan sebagian besar anggota basket Seirin itu bukan karena pemain bayangan mereka muncul tiba-tiba, tapi lebih karena isi ucapannya.

.

* * *

.

Langit sudah gelap saat Kagami dan Kuroko melewati Maji Burger sepulang latihan. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Kagami menawari 'temani aku sebentar, kutraktir satu gelas premium vanilla milkshake,' sambil menunjuk tempat makanan cepat saji itu.

Dan apa sih yang tidak bagi Kuroko kalau nama 'vanilla milkshake' udah disebut?

Dan dari situlah kini kedua pemain basket itu duduk berhadapan, dipisahkan satu meja sempit. Kuroko dengan milkshake kesukaannya. Sedang Kagami dengan segunung cheeseburger di atas meja. Keduanya tidak bicara. Karena, pertama, Kuroko, bukan tipe yang memulai pembicaraan dan kedua, Kagami tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Hanya keramaian hangat Majiba musik background di telinga mereka.

Kuroko sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang selama ini mengusik hari-hari Kagami. Gejala-gejalanya sudah sangat jelas: Melamun, terkadang tersenyum sendiri atau tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas... Dan semacamnya. Jadi mudah saja Kuroko menyimpulkan bahwa Kagami memang sedang jatuh cinta. Dengan Aomine, pemain basket Touo. Kuroko tahu Kagami payah soal seperti ini. Walau seumur hidup tidak mau mengakui, Kagami sebenarnya pemalu. Tapi Kuroko juga tahu Kagami bukan masokis kurang kerjaan yang terus memendam perasaannya tanpa diutarakan. Lalu kenapa Kagami tidak menyatakannya saja? Nah, yang itu Kuroko tidak tahu. Seolah ada batu penghalang yang terus menahan Kagami. Kuroko penasaran apa itu.

"_Ne_, Kuroko," panggil Kagami akhirnya. "kau ingat liburan musim panas kemarin?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pernah bilang aku mau ke Amerika... tapi itu bohong, sebenarnya aku pergi ke pantai."

Kagami mengamati wajah partnernya tetapi ekspresi Kuroko tetap datar. Bersih tanpa emosi.

"Lalu aku... tanpa sengaja bertemu dia."

Sudah jelas siapa 'dia' yang Kagami maksud.

"Maksudmu Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

Kagami terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka Kuroko akan menebak.

Belum lagi tebakannya sangat tepat.

"Uh, yeah..." Kata Kagami seraya menggaruk belakang kepala. Ia taruh cheeseburger yang separuh habis kembali ke atas meja. "...Aku menantangnya one-on-one, dan... well, aku kalah."

Kuroko menunggu Kagami melanjutkan ceritanya. Tapi tidak lagi ada kata-kata keluar setelahnya.

"Hanya itu, Kagami-kun?"

"Uh... yeah, cuma itu."

Kagami berbohong. Kuroko tahu itu. Meski tak banyak yang tahu, Kuroko sebenarnya seorang pengamat. Ia jadi bisa tahu kapan seseorang jujur kapan tidak. Kuroko tahu ada yang masih disembunyikan Kagami. Tapi ini bukan posisi Kuroko untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Kagami berhak mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Juga sebaliknya. Kuroko masih harus sabar menunggu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahu hal seperti ini padaku, Kagami-kun?"

"Kupikir..." Kedua mata Kagami beralih melirik ke arah jendela dengan gugup. "Kupikir kau berhak tahu. Kau dan Aomine dulu juga partner... kan?"

Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami, tatapannya tak terbaca, membuat Ace Seirin itu menjadi tidak nyaman. Tatapan Kuroko seolah mampu membuka lembaran demi lembaran kebohongan yang Kagami simpan. Kagami menelan ludah.

Lalu, sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Kuroko. Seolah ia akhirnya tahu sesuatu yang Kagami tidak sengaja ungkapkan.

"Kagami-kun tetaplah seorang Bakagami, ya?"

.

* * *

_._

_"...Namida wo misenai tte, kimi wo sou itte_  
_"Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta_  
_"Sayonara wa iwanai, dakara te wo futta_  
_"Yuuyake ni kiete I Remember You..."_

Alunan nyanyian merdu dari smartphone yang Kagami sambung dengan earphone merah tua memanjakan telinganya. Tanpa sadar Kagami ikut bernyanyi seiring lirik lagu yang membuatnya kecanduan akhir-akhir ini. Ia ambil smartphone yang ia selip di saku hoodie abu-abu ia kenakan, ia lihat empat digit terpampang di layar : 11.45.

"Huh. Orang itu sudah terlambat 30 menit."

Kagami mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Ia lepas earphone, mematikan MP3 Player, baru setelah itu ia melongok ke belakang saat sebuah densha berhenti. Dari kerumunan orang-orang berwajah tidak ramah melewati pintu otomatis, Kagami menemukan orang yang ia tunggu.

"Oi! Ahomine!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil, Aomine, mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tidak suka. Ia benci dipanggil seperti itu. Namun begitu mata cobalt birunya beradu dengan mata Ruby Kagami, tatapan Aomine melembut.

"Yo! Bakagami!" Cengir Aomine. Kagami memberinya senyum masam.

"Heh. Terserah. Toh, aku sudah biasa."

Aomine tertawa.

"Jadi mau kemana kita? One-on-one di tempat seperti biasa?" Tanya Aomine setelah keduanya keluar dari pintu barat stasiun. Kagami tersenyum penuh semangat. Ia meninju kepalan tangan kanan ke telapak tangan kiri.

"Yap! Kali ini aku pasti mengalahkanmu, Aomine."

"Silahkan bermimpi. Tapi jangan lupa yang kalah harus menuruti apa kata pemenang. Seperti biasa."

"Beres."

Aomine dan Kagami. Kagami sendiri mengakui mereka bukanlah pasangan yang biasa. Banyak yang mengasosiasikan mereka dengan 'Panther dan Tiger', atau 'Es dan api', dua hal yang berlawanan, berkompetisi, atau segala hal yang ditakdirkan takkan pernah menyatu. Jika hubungan mereka berhasil, Kagami sudah dapat membayangkan betapa canggung hubungan mereka nantinya.

Tapi itu tidak apa-apa.

Karena Kagami tidak keberatan dengan sikap arogan Aomine — ia yakin ia bisa memperbaikinya suatu saat. Karena Kagami menyukai warna kulit gelap Aomine akibat sering dicium-matahari. Ia juga menyukai sederet gigi putih ketika Aomine memberinya cengiran kekanakan atau tertawa. Dan yang paling ia sukai, adalah jika Aomine berada di dekatnya. Seperti sekarang. Kagami tidak keberatan dengan masalah minor yang membuntuti hubungan mereka nantinya...

Yah, tetap saja, itu jika hubungan mereka berhasil.

.

* * *

.

Ohayou Asahi adalah siaran sakral yang setiap pagi Midorima taat ikuti. Meski di satu sisi ia selalu berfikir ilmiah, di sisi lain Midorima percaya takdir bisa diperbaiki jika meminta kepada Kehendak Atas. Karena itu Midorima juga percaya jika ia selalu membawa benda keberuntungan yang rajin dibacakan pada siaran progam radio Oha-Asa, hari-harinya dapat terlewati tanpa kesialan. Hari Minggu ini, benda keberuntungan Cancer seperti dirinya adalah boneka keroro, yang mana saat ini sedang duduk manis di pangkuannya.

Namun tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari ini ia sedikit meragukan ramalan Oha-Asa. Sebab, bukannya keberuntungan, yang datang malah kesialan.

"Ini konyol." Gerutu Midorima dari balik koran yang ia buka lebar-lebar menutupi wajah (tak lupa ia tambahkan 'nanodayo', tentunya).

Midorima sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya di kursi taman karena pegal duduk terlalu lama. "Kenapa kita harus membuntuti mereka seperti ini, oi Takao?!"

Takao nyengir kuda dari balik majalah yang ia pegang di depan muka. Matanya bersinar nakal. Mengabaikan Midorima yang mendelik di sebelah kirinya seperti vampir kurang sarapan.

"Oh ayolah, Shin-chan! Percayalah! Ini pasti seru — Ah, Tet-chan, kau juga seharusnya menutupi wajahmu. Kita ini sedang mematai-matai mereka, kau ingat?"

Kuroko menyesap vanilla milkshakenya sebelum menjawab datar.

"Terakhir ku ingat, mata Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun normal. Tidak sepertimu, Takao-kun. Aku yakin mereka takkan semudah itu menyadari aku ada disini. Dan tidak, kita tidak sedang memata-matai. Kita hanya kebetulan bertemu di stasiun dan penasaran kenapa Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun terlihat bersama sejak dari stasiun tadi."

"Itu sama saja memata-matai, Kuroko!" Sergah Midorima nyaris merobek korannya.

Takao cuma cengengesan. Ia ingin berkomentar Midorima cuma bersikap 'tsundere', ia yakin sebenarnya Midorima juga penasaran pada Aomine dan Kagami yang saat ini tengah beradu dalam one-on-one di lapangan tak jauh dari mereka, tapi mata Hawk Takao menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ne, menurut kalian apa Kagami dan Aomine kelihatan bertengkar?"

Pertanyaan ini lantas membuat Midorima dan Kuroko fokus ke arah lapangan.

Baru semenit lalu Aomine dan Kagami terlihat baik-baik saja, terlihat begitu menikmati one-on-one mereka — yang tanpa mereka sadari menarik perhatian pengunjung lain — tapi sekarang? Mereka persis seperti dua serigala yang siap merobek tenggorokan satu sama lain.

"Uuh... Haruskah kita mulai melerai mereka?" Saat Takao menanyakan ini, kedua Ace itu mulai saling mendorong secara kasar.

"Baka! Mereka jelas akan curiga kenapa kita disini." Meski mengatakan ini, Midorima telah berdiri tegak, siap ikut campur jika ada yang mulai mendaratkan pukulan atau tendangan.

"Tunggu," Suara pelan Kuroko menghentikan Takao dan Midorima yang nyaris akan menerjang, gelas plastik shake miliknya sudah lama lenyap ke tempat sampah, "biarkan mereka dulu sebentar."

Merasakan tatapan tidak yakin dari Midorima dan Takao, Kuroko menambahkan. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus biarkan mereka sedikit lebih lama lagi. Ini penting demi hubungan mereka."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tetap tenang seperti ini, Kuroko? Lihat Ahomine sialan itu sudah memukul Kaga — sebentar, hubungan? Hubungan seperti apa yang kau maksud?!"

Kuroko menoleh.

"Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun menyukai Aomine-kun."

Kuroko tak bisa menyalahkan kedua pemain Shuutoku yang kini menatapnya seolah kepalanya tumbuh sebuah lagi. Tatapan mereka kembali ke lapangan, masih terbelalak lebar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aomine dan Kagami memang bukan pasangan biasa. Mereka seperti dua medan magnet yang sejenis. Selalu menolak. Tak pernah akur... Tapi saat ini, makna tatapan yang mereka berikan satu sama lain terlihat salah. Jemari yang saling terikat juga salah. Dan tentunya, kedua bibir yang menempel itu jelas sangat salah, tunggu —Apa?!

Ada apa ini?! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Bukankah barusan mereka bertengkar? Tapi, kok... tapi, kok...

Midorima menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku taman. Kedua tangannya kembali memegang koran untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat. Takao melongo. Otak yang biasanya selalu ia banggakan jelas kesulitan memproses apa yang ia lihat. Kuroko, sebaliknya, terlihat lega.

"Sepertinya Kagami-kun berhasil melaluinya."

Ternyata, dua hari lalu, ketika Kagami dan Kuroko masih berada di Maji Burger, setelah Kuroko mengaku ia telah tahu bahwa Kagami menyukai Aomine — tentunya diikuti dengan serentetan sangkalan tidak berguna menyembur dari mulut Kagami — dan sang pemain Phantom itu menginginkan jawaban jujur dari Kagami apa yang menahan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasannya, Kagami akhirnya mengaku ya, ia memang mulai tertarik dengan si Ahomine yang tak henti menghantui mimpi-mimpinya dan ya, memang selalu ada yang menahannya untuk berkata '_Omae ga suki_', kepada Aomine. Dan, penghambat itu adalah Kuroko.

Kuroko sempat menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi dan berkerut bingung (sebingung yang bisa kau bayangkan dengan muka datar Kuroko Tetsuya). Ia bertanya mengapa. Lalu, jawaban Kagami adalah :

'Kupikir kau juga menyukainya. Kau sudah berusaha keras untuk membawa Aomine kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu... makanya kupikir kau dan dia ada sesuatu... Kau lebih dulu mengenal Aomine, dia dulu juga adalah partnermu, jadi, yah, kupikir lebih baik aku mundur saja."

Kuroko ingin marah, tertawa dan memukul Kagami di saat bersamaan. Tapi, karena otot mukanya terlalu kaku untuk berekspresi, ia pilih yang terakhir.

"... Waktu itu aku tidak cuma memukul Kagami-kun, aku mendorong kursinya sampai ia terjungkal ke belakang. Aku yakin ada benjolan di kepalanya tapi aku terlalu marah waktu itu, Momoi-san. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan atau bersalah. Kagami-kun pantas mendapatkannya. Ia seenaknya menebak siapa orang yang kusuka. Dan yang paling parah, Kagami-kun mengorbankan perasaannya padahal sebenarnya itu tidak perlu."

Kuroko menyudahi ceritanya dan kembali menyeruput vanilla milkshake kesukaannya. Mata birunya tak lepas dari dua murid Touo Gakuen, Aomine dan Momoi, yang duduk di hadapannya. Asyik mendengarkan kisah Mak Comblang Kuroko (Momoi yg menikmati cerita — dan suara — Tetsu-kun. Aomine terlalu malu untuk mendengarkan — walau rona merah di pipinya tersamarkan berkat warna coklat karamel kulitnya dan sikap malu-malu kucingnya ia tutupi dengan ekspresi malas tipikal dirinya).

"Terus~," Suara Momoi memekik tinggi, mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di Maji Burger, "Tetsu-kun akhirnya menyuruh Kagamin untuk menyatakan cinta dan meluruskan permasalahannya dengan Dai-chan secepatnya? Begitu, bukan, Tetsu-kun?"

Mata Momoi berbinar layaknya fangirl. Ia terus menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dekat pipi sambil mendesah 'Uwaa, Dai-chan udah dewasa' dan 'Kyaa, Tetsu-kun memang seorang gentleman yang bisa diandalkan', atau ucapan lain yang lebih bijak tidak perlu kita ketahui.

Kuroko mengangguk, ia taruh milkshake di atas meja.

"Aku turut senang semuanya berakhir mulus." Tiba-tiba perhatian Kuroko beralih kepada Kagami yang duduk di sampingnya, mengompres pipi kirinya dengan botol mineral dingin. "Walau tidak semuanya berjalan mulus. Kenapa kalian tadi bertengkar?"

Kagami mendengus. Ia melototi Aomine.  
"Ahomine pikir aku berniat akan menyatakan cinta padamu."

Kuroko dan Momoi mengerjapkan mata.

"Dai-chan, selama ini kau juga berpikir Kagamin menyukai Tetsu-kun?" Tanya Momoi. Aomine hanya mengendikkan bahu dan bergumam pada Kagami "yah maaf, aku cuma emosi," seraya membuang muka.

"Cemburu." Momoi membenarkan. Lagi-lagi Aomine hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Tapi, baik Momoi dan Kuroko tidak melewatkan bagaimana pipi Aomine semakin merona. Momoi tertawa pelan. Wajah Kuroko tetap datar.

"Kalian sungguh pasangan yang bodoh, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Kasihan Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun. Mereka tadi seperti mau pingsan. Untung mereka sudah pulang — aku yakin sekarang mereka di klinik ayahnya Midorima-kun untuk mengecek kesehatan mental mereka."

"Diam kau, Kuroko!" Kagami melempar botolnya ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko refleks mem-pass yang sayangnya botol itu langsung mendarat ke wajah Aomine ("Aw! Sialan kau, Tetsu!").

"Itu salah mereka sendiri." Gerutu Kagami, tidak peduli pacarnya sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

Momoi tertawa. Ia mulai mengalihkan topik. Bertanya seputar kegiatan Kuroko akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia sibuk? Apa ada orang yang mengganggunya? Dan yang terpenting, apa ia merindukan Momoi?

Kuroko meladeni dan menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan Momoi dengan jujur. Benar-benar sangat jujur.

Saat Aomine dan Kagami tak lagi jadi pusat perhatian, saat itulah pandangan mereka beradu. Merah bertemu biru. Api dan es. Dua hal berbeda namun mampu menunjukkan keindahan yang memukau. Saat itulah mereka merasa dunia hanya milik mereka. Hanya ada mereka di dunia : suara berisik orang-orang tak lagi terhiraukan. Saat itulah, dengan gerakan yang disertai hasrat, Aomine meraih tangan Kagami di bawah meja. Ia nikmati rona pink di pipi Kagami. Ia nikmati kehangatan kulit Kagami yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Sayangnya, Momoi menyadari hal ini. Momoi berdehem keras, membuat Aomine melepaskan tangan Kagami tiba-tiba, Momoi tertawa. Kuroko ikut tersenyum melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya memerah.

"Ne," Kata Momoi setelah tawanya berhenti. "kalian bertiga tidak sibuk setelah ini, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita double-date?"

**(End)**

**.**

* * *

**Kitahara Rosalie** : _Yosh! Kuharap kalian suka, dan, Shizuka-chan, kuharap kau puas ;). Sebagai bonus, kutambahkan lirik I Remember You dan terjemahannya di bawah. Terimakasih sudah mampir. Jaa Na!_

* * *

**I Remember You**

**Sung by : YUI**

_Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo_  
_Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shita nda_  
_Hoomu kara umi ga mieru_  
_Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru_

_Kisetsuhazure no saafuboodo ni_  
_Ano natsu wa kitto ikiteru_  
_Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa_  
_Ne, kikoeteru_

_*Namida wo misenai tte, kimi wo sou itte_  
_Bokutachi wa futari wo futta_  
_Sayonara wa iwanai, dakara te wo futta_  
_Yuuyake ni kiete I Remember You_

_Sabita gitaa kakaeru tabi ni_  
_Ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo_  
_Ima mo mada saenai hibi_  
_Kono basho de boku wo sugoshiteru_

_Dakedo omou nda 'Dare ka no tame ni'_  
_Kitto bokura wa ikiteru_  
_Taiyou ga kitto Osheite kureta nda_  
_Ne, Kikoeteru (back to *)_

_Are kara no boku wa aikawarazu dakedo_  
_Honno sukoshi jishin ga aru nda Yeah Yeah_

_Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara_  
_Dare yori mo tsuyoku naranakucha_  
_Sayonara wa iwanai datte me wo to jite_  
_Sugu ni aeru I Remember You_

**Terjemahan** :  
Angin yang menerpa wajahku terasa dingin  
Namun mengingatkanku akan langit ketika kita bersama  
Masih dapat kulihat laut dari rumah ini  
Aku mencari, dan menunggumu disini

Hari demi hari berganti dan berlalu  
Tapi musim panas milik kita masih ada di sini, di surfboard-ku  
Aku ingat matahari kala itu seolah baru kemarin  
Ne, ku masih dapat mendengar suaramu

Kau berkata padaku aku tidak boleh menangis  
Kita saling melambai dalam perpisahan tanpa sepatah kata  
Tak ada kata yang kita ucap : tangan kita yang berbicara  
Kau melebur ke dalam senja, I Remember You

Setiap kugenggam gitar tua itu  
Ku dengar lagu kita mengalun jauh di dalam hati ini  
Hari-hari kini tampak mendung  
Hari satu mengganti hari yang lain

Tapi aku ingat pernah berfikir 'kita hidup demi seseorang,'  
Matahari yang mengatakan itu padaku  
Ne, ku masih dapat mendengarmu

Aku sama sekali belum berubah sejak saat itu  
Tapi kini, aku memiliki keberanian untuk melanjutkan hidup Yeah Yeah

Seperti janji, ku tahan air mata ini  
Tapi untuk melakukannya aku harus lebih kuat dari siapapun  
Takkan kuucap selamat tinggal, sebab setiap aku menutup mata  
Kita kembali bersama lagi  
I Remember You

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
